Weeping Shinobi
by TiberSeptim
Summary: Naruto Neglect,*Parent's are alive*extra sibling* Naruto is looked down on in the village and struggling, but then meets a creature who is willing to help, unfortunately who is going to be the one helped? Read it because you can. Stronger Naruto/Fuinjutsu galore, Time space jutsu buff/Quantum Locking/Smarter/Hatred and Anger/Just started who knows what will happen?


**Pilot**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I have been immensely busy with writers block coupling over, so Time-lord/Sharingan shall be updated in the coming week or two as well, sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer for the only time: I own nothing, except the OC'S there may be a lot... This intro may be a bit rushed as well, but I intend it to set up the cliché storyline, so no real fighting this chapter but maybe next.**

" **Talking"=Angel,Spirit,Demon,Bijuu,Summon,God...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a very cold September night, and the village of Konoha was in full business and fun. Light's sparkled all over the beautiful leafy hidden village, and people were walking around the village in full swing. From men being entertained by women and drink in seedy nightclubs, to high class hot shot council members and business executives in the luxurious restaurants drinking the finest sake.

Clearly this village had been seeing financial prosperity since after the third great ninja war ended and quite surprisingly, even after the great Kyuubi no Kitsune made itself known.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

On a cold stormy October tenth, a day that still foreshadowed in the minds of every shinobi and civilian old enough to remember the tragic event. The great fox demon had slaughtered over forty fields of leaf shinobi, but the brave ninja of the leaf village fought bravely to hold the fox back long enough for their beloved Hokage to come to their aid.

"Hold the line for the Hokage!" yelled a shinobi rushing past his comrades as he dashed forward only for him and his comrades in the vicinity to be swiped by a tail of the vile demon's chakra.

"We'll never survive!" yelled a random shinobi to the ninja squads around him.

"Yes we will!" were the heroic words the ninja in the vicinity heard as a poof appeared, revealing two of their great heroes. Kami no Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Jiraiya-sama Toad sage of the Sannin.

"Lord third! Jiraiya-sama!" Uttered a random medic. Surely they would have support now! But everything was put to a hold when a huge burst of smoke filled the field of battle overlooking the fox. Before the mighty Kyuubi was a toad almost bigger.

"It's lord Hokage!" Shouted a battered warrior as fields of men cheered in triumph.

" **Why have you-** " uttered the toad who was about to finish when he caught the vicious fox in his sights, " **Ahh, this'll be fun henchman.** " the giant amphibian croaked as he swung his giant blade down and listened to his summoners plan.

"Gamabunta, I can see no other feasible way but to use the technique..." the Fourth Hokage said in a depressive tone holding onto two wrapped bundles. Gamabunta just sighed in monotone and nodded as the toad took a tighter hold of the sword and jumped with impressive speed towards the fox, knocking down hundreds of trees while creating a swath of craters in the process.

" **RAAAAAGGGGGGGH!** " roared the fox as the toad and it's powerful summoner came closer by the second. All the blonde man on top of the toad could think about was his beautiful wife, and his children. His beautiful Kushi-Chan was okay, but he was about to make a decision that would haunt his children he felt, for the rest of their lives, unfortunately he wouldn't make it to feel guilty. He summoned a shadow clone to hold his two bundled children as he started doing lightning fast hand seals and a tattoo glowed on his wrist.

A bright flash of light visible to the whole battlefield emerged, blinding all the leaf shinobi as well as the fox. ' **No, this can't be!** ' the fox thought in anger adding a ferocious snarl. 'H-He isn't going t-' thought Hiruzen sadly. "No..." Jiraiya spoke quietly almost in tears, "My student!" he shouted, but no one could hear over the fox's demonic roar.

Then for a while, their was quiet. Minato the fourth Hokage, had the foul creature captured in Shinigami's hands. "I-I Have y-y-ou" uttered Minato with a smile as he heard the demon roar once again, " **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRH** " which this time caused half of the village to fall down. "H-H-hah-aha, we evacuated!" Minato laughed and coughed globs up of blood seeing comedy in this situation as if to help ignore the pain of pulling the demon's soul through his stomach, which earned an angry glare from the fox in response. Minato was on the end of his ropes and was able to start channeling the chakra into his children. "My beloved Mito yin half, My handsome Naruto yang and soul..." he spoke softly in fondness as he finished channeling all the Kyuubi chakra safely into them. He truly loved them, both children so much and he felt so much guilt after the sealing was complete. He fell on his back with his babies in his arms as Gamabunta lowered him to the ground safely.

" **I'm sorry** ," Gamabunta spoke quietly, and seeing Minato nod softly the giant summon poofed out.

The Shinigami was standing before the Fourth with it's cold calculative eyes staring at the scene before him. ' **I see, so he sacrificed his own blood to keep a demon at bay, there are worse parent's I suppose**.' the god of death thought as he got ready to feast on his sacrifice's soul.

Before he could feast, he saw something in front of him, causing the death god to actually narrow his eyes in suspicion. " **I heard you stone heads were in this universe but I had no idea you'd take interest in domestic affairs so fast**." the purple entity spoke with coldness towards a statue of stone, sitting in the middle of the field with hands over it's eyes doing nothing. It wore an extravagant toga in the stone pattern with two wings. " **Well if it isn't a 'God'** " the Angel spoke to the god through it's telepathy.

" **What do you want weeper**?" the Shinigami asked with an annoyed tone. It was bad enough that the death god with busy with regular death, but over ten of these weeping angels had been blasted from another universe into his jurisdiction. He had to console the god of this universe Kami that everything would be alright and that humanity could fight against them just fine. He was a god of death, so he shouldn't have held bias but he hated humanity just because of their constant attempts to flee death, death was a natural occurrence that he had to enforce and it would happen regardless, but these statues broke more immortality laws than any of these shinobi possibly could.

It didn't respond for a minute until speaking again through it's fabled telepathy. " **I just happened to see this fight and I was quite impressed to say the least, so impressed I'd like to ask a favor.** " it said at the beginning with an impressed air and ended it's sentence with respect.

" **What?** " the Shinigami spoke harshly, " **It's bad enough I have to deal with these war-torn savages, what does a stone block want with the god of death?** "

" **I'd like to give up my life for this Hokage's**." the Angel responded.

The Shinigami froze for a minute and looked as to be in a thinking pose before his eye's hardened with a glare at the statue. ' **So, you want to keep this Hokage alive to attempt to mess things up do you, well it won't work but there will be a risk...** ' He thought with faith with a mixture of remorse hinted in. Eventually, all the Shinigami could think was be happy he was about to end one of these pathetic stones.

" **Alright pathetic angel, but it will be painful** " the Shinigami said finishing his sentence with an evil grin looking at the statue. The reaper really wanted to get his hands on one of these angels. " **I understand, but why are you not questioning how I can even see you?** " the Angel really wanted to know how even the god wasn't surprised, only Shinigami could decide who could see it.

" **Cut the crap, I know you angel demon's know many visual and time-space powers. You bust's try to act like your special but your not, but anyway now is your proper death.** " the entity said as it took a grip on the beads around it and started shaking them as a purple glow formed and sucked the Statue's soul into his mouth entering his stomach. " **My personal prison,** " the Shinigami said with an evil grin hearing the last of the angel's screams.

The god looked back to the Hokage, " **Looks like this one is spared,** " the entity spoke as it saw his children, the girl sleeping and the boy crying, ' **You're life boy... Will be very interesting, I hope to meet you soon, but don't make me work overtime...** ' It thought before fading away leaving father to children.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was freaking out with every bone in his body teeth included shaking. His successor just used a jutsu that guaranteed his death. Although with his worried thoughts, he was able to look to his student who was doing worse off than he was. Jiraiya was openly shedding tears and looking to the ground as they were hopping through the trees to their successor and student.

"You know, it's going to be okay Jiraiya..." the older man said with a hope in his voice which the younger had none of.

"No, it honestly will not... It's just like Nagato." The depressed sage replied.

The third sighed and just kept next to his student as they got in the area of the downed Hokage. They eventually came upon Minato's body in the middle of a crater surrounded by damaged tree's everywhere. Hiruzen and Jiraiya sighed as they saw the young man's lifeless body mix with rain beginning to fall in a somber fashion.

"The heavens weep..." Jiraiya scorned himself.

"Wait just a minute..." Hiruzen said interrupting the pervy sage's monologue.

When they both quieted down, they could hear the pitter patter of rain and... crying? "Waaah!" they heard loud and clearly. Hiruzen rushed to his successor to see two small children on Minato's chest with Jiraiya right behind him glancing down at the children. Jiraiya gained a small smile as Hiruzen held the two babies close to himself. The two men began talking about funeral arrangements and taking care of the children and Kushina when they froze in their tracks.

They both flinched seeing Minato gasp and began breathing, "HUUUUWWWH" Minato huffed trying to catch air as if he had been choking while unconscious. Hiruzen was totally shocked and started breathing abnormally while Jiraiya was shouting for joy. "WOOHOO, I DONT KNOW WHY BUT THANKS SHINIGAMI! MY STUDENT! MINATO, GET UP!" he shouted in glee. Minato just sighed and laughed standing up out of the mud and taking a hold of his children. "Naruto and Mito," he said with a sigh of content, "I don't know why I'm alive but thank the heavens, now lets get back to the village." Minato said getting a nod from Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

* * *

 **Five year's later -the present-**

* * *

The village was alight with entertainment, and people making merriment of all kinds. But there was a dark history within that sprawling village that many foreigners who visited the village were not knowledgeable in, and it happened to appear as a boy ran down the marketplace with a face of pure terror. "GET BACK HERE DEMON!" A shout was heard as a boy, with blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, a black shirt, orange pants, and black sandals continued to run down the dirt street in fear.

Shouts continued as people glared at him running down the street.

"DEMON SPAWN!"

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

A woman down the street saw the boy running and whispered to her friend, "I can't believe our Yondaime allows him to walk around, regardless of heritage or not." getting a nod from her friend the two stuck up women walked away with huffs glaring at the boy.

Naruto eventually began to become tired out, being only five took so much out of him to run from the crowd filled with civilians and shinobi alike, he couldn't even make it to an alley with a fire escape or get help. The crowd caught him and surrounded him by the noose. Almost quite literally, civilians had pitchforks, knives and a well constructed noose made out of ninja wire. A few chunin were watching the crowd with smirks and ignoring everything they saw, some shinobi looked down on the boy, but they weren't gonna be stupid to get in trouble with their Hokage for killing his demonic offspring. The only shinobi willing to fight the boy were genin who had kunai knives ready.

A brown haired council woman walked up to the front of the crowd, "It's time to make you pay for being alive!" the woman screeched making the boy including the crowd to cover their ears in pain, but they still listened to her as they inched around him more and shouted more insults.

"You killed my Daughter!"

"You are worthless you freak!"

"You make your father frown!"

"Give up!"

"Go back to hell!"

"No Demons allowed!"

It had been enough insults and Naruto stopped crying and stood still straight up devoid of emotion, it had been like this all his life and now it was going to happen again. His father was always to busy running the village and dealing with other hidden villages. His mother was always on missions or training her precious daughter Mito as she always had more problems with her 'extra' chakra. Mito was a total brat towards Naruto and never acted quaint or even told him she cared, she only seemed to have cared about herself. 'I swear one day, I'll get revenge...' Naruto thought quietly to himself watching the village moron's get closer.

He hated being alone, and this treatment the villagers gave him coupled with his family being blind of his suffering made him grow angry and cold inside. He felt at this point he had nothing left to cry about but to get through this latest torture until he got strong. He knew an Anbu would step in before he got lynched so his father wouldn't be upset, nothing to torture their 'oh so great Yondaime'. Naruto stared at the villager's with the same hatred they had eyed at him for five years, which only seemed to make them even angrier as they got even more ferocious.

Naruto soon became trapped and started getting pummeled on with handles of knives, feet, civilian hands. A genin slashed his initials of A.T. On his shoulder. The boy cried out in pain, but this only caused the older adults to laugh. He eventually stopped his emotion putting on an emotionless mask as he kept getting kicked on.

Eventually the people after spitting on him, ripping his clothes and calling him more names were bored and left the poor bloody and broken boy in the street. As soon as the last person left, Naruto saw in his eye's not to far away in a park across the street, a statue facing him of Senju Hashirama, staring at him, as almost as it would seem the face showed a solemn expression. It was weird as he'd never seen that statue before and he visited this park quite often.

But just as he was wondering why he was interested in it, he froze from trying to get up when he heard a voice in his head, " **You will be strong soon.** " The boy pegged it off as a concussion and noticed it was plenty late so he started limping home.

Soon after this, the boy got home finally with enough trouble. He heard his parents and little sister having fun in the living room. 'So I guess they forgot about useless old me,' he thought with growing anger as he laid his torn up shoes by the door and walked straight from the big door of his big family estate up the nice marble stairs, to the end of a wooden Japanese style hallway to his room opening the screen door and shutting it he fell on his bed and instantly went to sleep, blood soaked bandages on, ripped clothing, wounds and all. He didn't realize both parent's were thinking similar thoughts, 'I wonder where my son is...'

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

It was morning and light was shining through Naruto's window as he started stirring, already feeling better than he did last night. He stood out of his bed and noticed in his bedroom mirror he was still in unclean clothes bloody clothes. Stripping down and taking a shower helped him as he prodded in his room again changing into a black tee shirt, orange cargo pants and blue sandals. Looking into his mirror, he could see his blight blonde spiky hair, sun-tanned skin, but could see only in his eyes an emotionless mask, which he was fine with if he was being honest. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw that Mito and Kushina were eating breakfast and talking happily, while Minato was reading the morning news paper with a cup of tea.

His mother was very beautiful with pure red hair, violet eyes, she was dressed in daily life attire of a green and beige kimono and her skin was as porcelain as china. Mito had the same red hair as her mother but with added highlights of blonde in her long flowing hair, giving evidence she was truly Minato's child. Also confirming this was her sky blue eyes. She wore a black sweater, skin tight Kunoichi pants and basic black sandals. Mito was the biggest brat in the world to Naruto, she got everything and truly thought she was better than him. She had friends all over the village and he only managed to survive the villager's wrath. She would constantly call him ugly and boast about 'her chakra training'. Ignoring the anger, he finally set his cerulean blue eyes towards his father, the village's 'savior'. His spiky blonde hair just like his but a bit longer only served to remind him of how much he was hated by the village, and he scoffed as he usually saw him in Hokage robes, 'Some leader, as the council tells him what to do and he does so without qualms, like making all the anbu go out on missions so i'm not protected...' Naruto thought with mock pity and anger in the end.

Kushina saw him, "Oh hello Naruto, breakfast is on the stove," she said as she continued to talk to Mito. Minato shifted his eyes to see Naruto and had a quick frown but kept reading the paper. Naruto noticed and rolled his eyes walking over to the stove, 'One piece of sausage and no egg... Great...' he thought livid as he looked over at Mito with four sausages and two sunny side up eggs.

The boy narrowed his eyes, scarfed the food quickly he did have and walked out of the house to go to the park. On his way many people glared at him but he just put on a smile and kept walking. 'pfft, clueless morons,' he thought as he continued walking. He walked in the park as kid's were playing, with their parent's sending him nasty looks. He ignored them of course and then saw the same statue of the first Hokage he saw last night. Naruto froze as he stared at the statue from behind it, " **Come closer boy**." he heard in his head like a link.

Naruto walked up to and in front of the statue, "I know this is stupid Hashirama Senju, but did you talk to me?" the boy asked curiously. He stood there for a while and felt like an idiot when he heard a response usher in his head, " **Yes, I did.** "

Curious, the boy needed to ask more questions, "How? Why?" Yes, he was asking more questions alright. " **How? I can talk to anyone I choose with me focused on your telepathic vision, your mind if I want. Why? You are very special boy, I am from a race of creatures, older than this universe itself and by far, you are very very interesting to say the least**." The voice started out boasting arrogantly ending with a respectful tone.

Naruto gulped, Him important? It seemed like a dream come true to be honest, that no matter how creepy this statue was as it spoke to him, or how it was communicating with him at all, it and itself had friends that were interested in him.

"W-Why are you interested in me Ha- so you're not Hashirama?" the young blonde asked obviously confused.

The statue responded after he asked almost immediately with a chuckle, " **No I'm not Hashirama, I look like him though. But** b **ecause you are strong and noble, what would you say if my kind helped you to become the ultimate shinobi?** "

Naruto could feel his knees almost fall from underneath him, 'H-Help me?' He felt like this was to good to be true, but then a thought popped in his head. "But, how could you help me when you are a statue?"

The statue sat there for a minute then spoke to him, " **Boy, my race resembles what you call a statue. It is to defend ourselves against monsters like the villager's I see who torment you. But our telepathic and visual powers are possibly stronger than the Sharingan. What would you say if we gave you more knowledge than you could imagine and give you training methods stronger than what the Hokage could do?** "

Naruto absently nodded, "Alright, what do I have to do?" he asked expecting a favor in return. The angel reading the boy's mind could have grown a grin on it's face, " **You catch on fast boy, My kind and I need life energy to stay alive, and I will use you to get that power. You can have your shinobi career and family or friends, but you will also devote your new found powers and skills in secret to our cause of surviving this energy crisis as well.** "

Naruto nodded, "Life energy? As in people and souls?" the boy asked cleverly. " **Yes,** " the angel replied a bit surprised at the boys intelligence, " **We feed off of the souls of mortals and to be honest, we've also developed a way to feed off animal energy but you mortals are much more potent with power.** "

At first, Naruto wanted to yell at the angel and run, but he realized that they were just trying to survive, and essentially this statue offered him power that he most likely needed. Maybe he would bring this nice statue and his friends a deer from the Nara compound sometime. His own parent's were also already starting to teach Mito chakra control and how to use her demonic chakra. So why wouldn't these statues help him with his chakra or future jutsu as well? These were the thoughts going through Naruto's head as he nodded and with a confirmation spoke, "I understand, make me strong er... What's your name if you're not the Hokage?"

" **Fuoco,** " the angel responded non-chalantly.

Naruto nodded, "Alright Fuoco-sensei, should we start my super training now?"

" **No,** " Fuoco responded, " **Go on your way, we will start your training tomorrow, come back to me in the afternoon and be wearing clothes that you won't care to be torn up.** "

Naruto just nodded and walked away waving, causing the people in the area to think he was a bit insane as well as demonic.

The angel grinned inside as he felt Naruto's presence walking down the street, " **Nebbia, the plan is coming together nicely,'** he thought in a mind link.

" **Good,** " A statue of a mist swordsmen with his sword drawn responded as it looked over the hidden village of Kirigakure from a wall eerily, " **Did you hear this Pietra, Sabbia, Fulmine?** "

" **All clear,** " was the response of a statue modeled as the second Tsuchikage overlooking the cliffs of the hidden village of Iwagakure.

" **Yes,** " responded a statue of a council member overlooking the village of Sunagakure.

" **Understood,** " replied a statue of the third Raikage facing the Raikage tower above Kumogakure.

" **Good, soon we will have all the energy we could ever want.** " Nebbia announced to them in their physic link. Fuoco took over the link, " **We've kept the people who would love him unconditionally, Minato, Kushina, Mito, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya. To all but abandon him in neutrality and ignorance with our mind techniques constantly blocking that love into a feeling of regret for having him. The old stump Hiruzen loves him, so do the ramen makers. We've also planned to allow him to get close to another clan, so as to make him feel belonging they will probably feel the same way about him, but I knowing the future already know it wont last. This keeps the boy from going insane we've predicted, and the ignorance from his inner family will create a divide that will destroy his love for them, a divide to never return. By this time in a few years, Naruto will seek independence from his family, and seek our full attention and then with the Kyuubi energy being used for us completely, we will be more powerful than any of the shinobi on this earth and we will live for all the remaining eternity.** " Fuoco ended his little speech as the other Angels said their acknowledgments.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

* * *

Naruto was sighing as he rested by a lake far off into one of the villages wooden acres. He enjoyed nature and found it peaceful. It also helped that many people stayed in the village area and never really came out this far.

He was skipping rocks when he got startled hearing a voice behind him, "What are you doing out here?"

Turning his head, his blue cerulean eyes came in contact with black onyx. "Are you an Uchiha?"

"Duh," the kid spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "What are you doing by Uchiha land?" the boy asked serious. He was sporting a long sleeved back shirt, beige cargo shorts and black sandals.

"I was just enjoying some peace and quiet." Naruto spoke quietly laying back down, enjoying the sunlight. The Uchiha boy nodded laying next to the Hokage's son quietly enjoying the sunlight as well. "My name's Sasuke, what's yours?" the boy asked politely.

"Naruto." the blonde boy answered trying to focus on quiet. The Uchiha boy looked at him suddenly recognizing him, "So your the Hokage's son?" he asked and started to get a bit nervous seeing Naruto's angry glare at being called the son of the Hokage.

As soon as the glare came it faded as Naruto's face became an emotionless mask, one that reminded him much of his older brother, "Yes," he ground out, "But I don't really care for the man."

Sasuke just nodded, he knew how irritating fathers could be as his own one disrespected his happy and carefree attitude, "If you want you can come to my house for dinner, you seem nice, and we could even play!" he spoke with a bit of hope, aside from Itachi no one really wanted to be his friend and as far as the young boy knew, if you wanted someone to be your friend you were supposed to be nice to them.

Naruto turned his head to the Uchiha skeptically for a few minutes but noticed the boys genuine innocence and then nodded with a smile, "Alright." he said as they both got up and trekked to Sasuke's house.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

* * *

Naruto followed Sasuke through the compound as most of the Uchiha ignored them. Naruto kind of fit in non-knowingly with the Uchiha, as they had been kicked to the edge of the village and had been looked down by the administration of the leaf.

As Naruto walked inside Sasuke's house, he noticed that their house seemed almost nicer than his. Not being built like a mansion, but a roomy family home. "Mom! I hope it's okay I brought a friend over!" Sasuke yelled with excitement.

"That's fine," came a voice from around a corner as a woman in her thirties stepped out, she had long black hair, a beige nightie on with an apron and black onyx eyes that fit every uchiha. She saw Naruto and smiled, "Aren't you Kushina's son?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, he was fine with his mom but was just irritated she ignored him all the time for Mito. "Yes I am," he nodded, "It's good to meet you." he finished politely.

Sasuke's mom nodded, "I'm Mikoto," she said as an older boy who looked similar in looks to Sasuke stepped in from outside wearing an anbu uniform. "This is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." she introduced herself and Itachi as Naruto nodded his head.

"Itachi, this is Sasuke's new friend Naruto," Mikoto said as Itachi nodded to Naruto.

"It is good to meet you," Itachi said respectfully as he walked to change out of his anbu attire.

"Alright, dinners almost ready so you two must be starved, why don't you two go play?" Mikoto said stalling dinner.

Both boy's nodded happily and ran up to Sasuke's room.

* * *

 **Later that Night...**

* * *

Naruto left the Uchiha compound feeling amazing emotions that he may never have felt before. They treated him so polite, even Fugaku Sasuke's dad. He had a friend, a new potential family as Mikoto called it when she heard of his not so great life at his own family compound. Needless to say, she scooped him up with open arms in a hug as Sasuke was embarrassed, Itachi smirked and welcomed him into the surrogate honorary title, and Fugaku just nodded with a grunt as he read a scroll. The blonde boy had never been happier, now knowing people who wouldn't beat him up and accepted him completely as family.

Naruto was just enjoying the spicy curry that Mikoto had cooked the whole family and Naruto. Tasting it, the young Jinchurikii was amazed at the incredible taste. All he ever had was ramen and breakfast amenities, which he was okay with but he desired more tastes if he were to be honest.

"Mikoto-sama, this is so delicious!" Naruto said excitedly earning a blush from Mikoto, "Oh it's nothing Naruto, now stop calling me sama!" she said feeling old, but earning a nod from the blonde boy nonetheless.

"So Naruto, why were you at the lake by our compound, why were you even on this side of the village. There is nothing here?" Mikoto asked wondering why a boy would take a half an hour walk all the way out to the edge of the village. Naruto started gripping his hands and looked away sheepishly. Itachi could tell and he knew where this was going, he had protected the boy often when he could but he was tasked with missions outside the village more frequently, but allowed the boy to tell them. "Well, people in the village kind of despise me." the boy said as he ate some more curry. Sasuke could only wonder what he meant, while Itachi, Mikoto, and even stuck up Fugaku all grimaced. Itachi and Fugaku knew full well what the situation of the village was, hell not even Minato really realized or cared of the fox hunt's as he was to busy with the other hidden villages starting trouble on the borders. Mikoto just heard the domestic village affairs from Fugaku. "Naruto, you're welcome here anytime, you can be our new friend, or even honorary family if you want, you still need to meet Shisui!" Mikoto blurted out, causing Itachi and Sasuke to smile and for Fugaku to look up and nod before going back in his scroll.

Inside Mikoto was broiling, she wanted to honestly join her husband's coup but chose to relax. Fugaku himself felt bad for the boy, the man was arrogant and had a stick up his ass but he knew what being looked down on felt like and as an Uchiha it made him angrier than an Akimichi without food. "Naruto," Fugaku finally spoke shocking Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke as they figured the man wouldn't take interest, Naruto looked to the man and nodded expecting to be told to leave. What no one was expecting happened though, "Your welcomed here anytime, you should positively meet Shisui and I'll start introducing you to the clan later." the arrogant man finished non-chalantly as he went back to his scroll. Naruto had a good night, met Shisui, said his good byes to them and walked home with the happiest smile on his face he had ever possibly had.

The only other people he could relate to like this were the third Hokage, who treated him like a grandson whenever he saw him, and the Ichiraku's. Speaking of the Ichiraku's, a certain blonde haired Jinchurikii was on his way right at that moment.

Stepping into the stand he beamed as he noticed the old man who owned the stand was cooking a nice miso ramen pot. "Hey Old man Teuchi! Set me up with a bowl?" he inquired.

Teuchi nodded his head and faced Naruto smiling, "Sure thing son!" he said as he started filling a bowl and placed it in front of Naruto, "On the house!" he said generously, causing Naruto to nod and thank him.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said his blessing as he began to chow down into his bowl. Naruto heard a door in the back of the stand open as he saw Teuchi's daughter Ayame rush in. She was only a few years older than Naruto. She spotted him and grinned a smile, "Naruto!" she yelled as she scooped the young boy up in a hug, noodle still hanging onto his mouth as he was slurping it up. "Ayame!" Naruto spoke in a gargled tone as he was trying to swallow noodles.

"How are you!?" Ayame asked in a caring excited way as Naruto finally swallowed them, "I'm good! How have you been?" Naruto asked politely.

"Good, your parent's come around all the time with Mito! But where are you?" Ayame asked concerned with worry and a slight blush tinting her cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Teuchi as he just shook his head cooking more ramen.

The heir of the yondaime rubbed the back of his head with a cheesy grin, "I'm sorry, I've been a bit busy." he replied.

Ayame went from being worried to frowning, "Are the idiots still chasing you?" she asked openly causing him to grit his teeth. Regardless though he nodded, causing her a fire to go in her eyes, "It's okay Naruto-kun!" Ayame said as she hugged him pressing her 'assets' against him. Naruto gained a blush as bright as his mothers hair, causing Teuchi to silently laugh.

Naruto ate his ramen for awhile in his corner as he sighed hearing something all too familiar. "Lord Yondaime! It's so good to see you!" he heard a random civilian yell. Another voice fare to familiar replied, "Don't flatter me, I'm just eating out with my daughter and wife."

Naruto waved good bye to Teuchi and Ayame, as his parent's and sister popped into the other side of the stand hungry for the best ramen in Konoha. "Hey Minato!" Teuchi yelled in politeness, still a bit sad as he saw the interaction the young boy had with his own family. He was wondering what the esteemed Hokage and family had done to make their own son act that way. "Hey Ichiraku!" Minato said with the same level of politeness.

Naruto walked home for the night entering his dark compound with ease and went to sleep, imagining tomorrow, the day when he would begin to get stronger.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Almost like every other day, Naruto was never woken by his mother or father wanting him to get up for the day. Nor did his sister even care, he had to get up by his internal clock. Getting up, he dressed in an orange jumpsuit he had bought a week ago. He really loved it with it's main orange color, with blue highlighting the sides, and he put on black combat boots that went under his orange pants. Highlighting this costume with added orange and black gloves with an Uzumaki swirl design on the middle of the back hand, he walked out of his bedroom door to see what his 'Family' were up to.

He eventually found them all outside, training Mito's chakra skills together. He used to come out here and even ask his father for training, but all Minato told him was that Mito needed more help with her control. Why? He had the Kyuubi chakra to, and he was even harassed for it! People ignored that Mito had part of the fox and used himself for a scapegoat. It was turning him cold and angry and he was sick of her getting everyone's good graces while he felt trampled on. He didn't even bother to ask anymore as they put their full efforts in training chakra control and basic jutsu to Mito. The sullen boy began walking from the clan compound and the surrounding fancy neighborhoods to the downtown park to begin the beginning of his new life.

Minato had felt Naruto's chakra signature and frowned for a split second thinking. 'Naruto's my son right? Then why do I always feel regretful not at giving him the Kitsune chakra, but keeping him alive... Does this make me a bad dad?' he thought before paying attention to Mito's exercises. Kushina unfortunately was thinking similar thoughts, 'I can't believe I never see Naruto anymore trying to ask us for training... Maybe I should invite him too,'

The parent's never knew that their emotions were being pulled like twigs by a certain effigy.

He made it to the park about twenty after twelve, receiving the usual glares which he just threw aside. Making it in-front of the Hashirama statue, he spoke trying but failing to conceal his excitement, "Fuoco-sensei, I'm ready!"

" **Good,** " Naruto heard the voice speak with precision, " **Let's get you started."**

Naruto stood there with several expressions, excited, awestruck, and emotionless as he started getting direct precise instructions from the statue. "Go to the local weapons shop that allows you in to get one piece of chakra paper, ten real shuriken, ten real kunai, ten blunt shuriken, ten blunt kunai, a regular paintbrush and a box of seal paper." Fuoco commanded earning a nod from the boy as he left to go to a weapons shop he knew he was allowed in. Entering the weapons shop, Naruto asked the older man at the counter for all of his queries earning a nod from the man as he collected everything for the boy.

As the man went to get the items complete, Naruto looked around the display cases quickly. He stopped in his tracks looking at a steel black sword with white kanji on the steel for war, while the handle was pure white with black kanji on it for peace. He put that along with a demon windmill shuriken on the counter as he waited. Getting back with the supplies, the man rang up the essentials with the two blades and got his price and Naruto paid easily.(Being Hokage's child has it's advantages)

Getting back the field, Fuoco talked to him when he was ready, " **Take the chakra paper and channel your chakra into it**." Nodding, Naruto did as he was told. The paper split in half, one side burned while the other became damp. " **Ahh, so your elemental affinities are wind, fire and water. These affinities are the elemental chakra you will be strong in later when you train in them."** Fuoco said earning a nod from Naruto. " **Now, do one hundred push ups, two hundred jumping jacks, two hundred squats, one hundred burpees, and run around the village fifty times to complete today's exercise**." Naruto looked at the statue like it was mad. " **What? The great might gai can do five hundred push ups, one thousand jumping jacks, five hundred squats, five hundred burpees, and run around the village possibly one hundred times**." the statue answered in a sarcastic tone causing Naruto to pale and begin his exercise. "crazy stone," Naruto said as he got to his squats.

* * *

 **Done for this Chapter Pilot.**

 **Thanks for reading! A few things I'd like to clarify if I didn't make it obvious, or if you don't know enough about the weeping angels... Weeping angels have the power to bend wills and mess with a persons mind. I believe I gave them the power to transform into any other statue, or effigy they want, kind of a camouflage like the stone thing going on. Everything the weeping angel says is telepathy, because statues can't talk... Next chapter will deal with Naruto's academy days.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Have a good life.**


End file.
